Psyche Ward
by deathgod-121
Summary: In a world of pills, padded rooms and the occasional outbrake of screaming. A lone boy wallows in his mind as his nightmares eat his heart. Will the new emplyee be able to help or will he get sucked in as well. SasuNaru...


Yay here's another one. This one was just sitting in my binder screaming to be written. Although I'm not sure why?

Sasuke: Great now she's going to be like this for awhile.

Me:...

Naruto: When do you think she'll snap out of it?

Sasuke: Who knows. Hopefully never.

Naruto: That's mean Sasuke!

Sasuke: Hn...

Naruto: Naruto does not belong to Deathgod121

Sasuke: Since when did you start talking in third person?

Naruto?

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 1: Unimaginable

Her commitment was suddenly becoming troublesome. Going everyday was tiering her out but at the same time she liked doing what she did. At least that's what she thought.

------

About two months ago she decided to do a little charity work for latter use and decided to work at a mental institute. She figured that it would be pretty easy since most of her friends knew people who did it and said that it was a piece of cake compared to other community service jobs. But boy were they wrong. Yay, it was easy at first just looking after the people but then came the walks and the feeding of those who were incapable, breaking up little fights. After the first month she wanted to quit that is until she saw him.

On the day she was going to send in her resignation slip she saw a boy about the same age as her maybe a couple years older sitting at a table in the corner. His features were pale and he had the blackest hair she had ever seen and at that point all desperation left her. Turning back around with new resolve in her fists she headed for the door, slipping the notice into a nearby garbage can.

------

Singing to herself she stopped outside of the front of her house and pumped her fist into the air. Excitedly thinking back to that boys face and how him being there gave her new reason to stay he had to be the most prettiest boy she had ever seen. Catching herself before she started to drool on herself she walked in to her house silently planing how she could get closer to her prince. Yes that's right she thought to herself _her_ prince.

The next day as she had checked in she had noticed that he had moved seats and was now in-front of a window and had a drawing pad out on the table in front of him. A smile crept over her face as she headed towards him. Getting closer and closer he suddenly turned around staring right at her and stopping her in her tracks.

His eyes completely froze her as she faltered to get a little closer. They were as black as coal. It was like the very life was being sucked out of her and imprisoned in that deep void. Standing erect she regained some of her composure stepping a little closer.

"Hi my name is Sakura." She let her voice as sweet as it could be but was totally ignored as he turned away and looked back out the window. Pretending she was never there.

Sakura couldn't believe how rude he was and restrained herself from yelling at him. Crouching to the ground she tried to regain his gaze but with no avail.

"_Uh who does he think he is! Gosh I was just trying to be nice."_

Still starring at the boy she was snapped out of her thoughts as she heard another patient call out for help. And since she was still on the clock she headed over to the patient and took care of whatever they needed.

As she thought after her encounter this morning she couldn't get over it and was still depressed. She had hoped it would have gone better but it hadn't. Once again her steam dwindled.

"_No I can't give up. I will make him talk to me if I have to."_ Smiling inwardly her self-esteem went back up. Leaving once again the poor boy assault in her mind(he he he).

Still thinking of the boy she sighed once again as another day came to an end and still she couldn't get anywhere near the boy. As she rounded the corner to her house she saw that someone was sitting on her porch. Hurrying, she was surprised to see who it was.

"Mom! What are you doing here?"

Her mother looked up at her and she saw her sigh with relief that her daughter was now home.

Shuffling her inside sakura found out that her mother had been worried and wanted to check up on her to see if she was eating right and keeping things together. Answering her mothers many questions led deep into the night. The whole time Sakura had forgotten about her resolve and cherished the sweet time her mother had brought upon them.

It had been a week since Sakura began her plan to get the boys attention. So far the only things she had learned was that his name was Sasuke and that he has been here for about three years. She still didn't know why, no one would tell her. And to her surprise it was because no one knew anything about him he was a complete mystery to everyone. They all sais that he was a special case and that the only one who knew anything about him would be Kakashi-sensei the head of the clinic. Thus she was on her way to talk to him. Hoping to get her much needed answer.

As she walked down the halls she noticed a blond boy swinging his head left and right as if he was looking for something. Ignoring him she continued in only to feel a hand on her shoulder. Turning she gazed into a set of deep cerulean blue eyes.

"Um... excuse me do you know where Kakashi-sensei's office is?"

Sakura looked up and down the boy taking in his features. Noticing how tall and defined he was. His skin was tanned and stood out even more against his bright blond hair that was spiked and his deep cerulean blue eyes. For his attire he wore a orange shirt with a black vest over it. His shorts were just bellow his knees and had chains hanging off of them. And to top it all off he had on a pair of black and white vans.

"Umm...are you okay?"

Sakura hadn't noticed that his hand was waving back and forth infront of her face. As she looked back at his eyes she tried to suppress a blush.

"Oh.. ah.. Sorry I was spacing out. Ya, sure, I'll show you were his office is I was just heading there myself."

Quickly she turned around and led him in the direction of the office all the while sneaking peaks of the boy and wondering why he wanted to see Kakashi-sensei and what there relationship was. He was to old to be a son, he could possibly be a family member something. But they looked nothing alike.

"Here we..."

A blond blur passed by her before she could even finish her sentence.

"Kakashi you bastard, this is all your fault isn't it. I bet you talked Iruka into this didn't you!"

Sakura couldn't believe it.

"Ah, Naruto how are you? I thought you weren't going to come and run away with your tail between your legs."Smirked Kakashi-sensei. This only angered the blond even more.

This was a very confusing predicament yes it was. Not only had the boy, or as Kakashi-sensei called him Naruto, rushed past her and began yelling at Kakashi-sensei but he was also being so informal. And they had even brought another person into the mix. A man as Sakura could tell be the sounds of it. And as she looked at Naruto-kun she could tell he had more to say.

"You know I would never run and disobey Iruka. You just better of had nothing to do with this cause if you manipulated Iruka into this im going to tell him that your still reading that Book Icha Icha Paradise. I bet he would love to hear that."This time it was Naruto's turn to smirk as Kakashi got a horrified look on his face.

"No I'm telling you the truth I didn't have anything to do with this Iruka decided all on his own. So please don't say anything or ill tell him of your peeping habits." And once again the tables had turned except, now they both had loaded artillery and were ready to fire.

It was never ending. Back and forth they threw lewd comments at one another. This was all Sakura could take. It was getting to annoying and she had some questions to ask the so called pervert of a boss.

"Excuse me you do remember this is a clinic right I suggest you quiet down."

Both of the guys turned back to her and she saw them both reach there hand up and rub the back of there heads. Weirding her out as they even apologized at the same time. Then both turning back to one another.

"Well I guess its fine as long as its Iruka's decision and not your influence. So when do I start?"

A startled Sakura looked at Naruto then at Kakashi-sensei.

"Since you are here already you can start now. And just for your convenience Sakura here can show you the ropes. Right Sakura?" Getting a nod from Sakura. "Good. And just so you know you will be working with Sasuke-kun he's your same age and you guys should get along well."

Naruto turned to Sakura with his hand outstretched and a bewildered Sakura took it. She couldn't believe what was happening. The one thing she had interest in was being handed over to this loud obnoxious boy.

"Please look after me Sakura-chan."


End file.
